


El Discurdo

by marquisdegayaf



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquisdegayaf/pseuds/marquisdegayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumb in the heights GC fic featuring the Comedy Central Roast Of Benny and our supreme leader Carla Marx</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Discurdo

sunshine-mlm: gc rise I got news 

moonlight-mlm: it's big news yo

moonlight-mlm: hella big news

uspostal: que

vansoffthewall: get u a bf who doubles as a hype man like my boy sonnys guy does oml

sunshine-mlm: get u a bf who also has matching gay screennames with u yo 

sunshine-mlm: my bf is. The Best. 

moonlight-mlm: :’))))

nina_niña: excuse me,, sweat,,,

vansoffthewall: delete it hunty

sunshine-mlm: make me 

vansoffthewall: I'm literally ur hairdresser do u want an Ugly White Fuckboy Haircut

sunshine-mlm: I TAKE IT BACK

sunshine-mlm: EVERY WORD

moonlight-mlm: ? :(

sunshine-mlm: IM SORRY BABE I CANT COMPROMISE MY AESTHETIC 

uspostal: damn vanessa i wish i had that power 

vansoffthewall: how to control teenagers who use tumblr 101: gain power over their aesthetic 

sunshine-mlm: u evil genius im

vansoffthewall: anyways sunbeam what's ur news 

sunshine-mlm: so i got my report card,,,

uspostal: ¿y?

vansoffthewall: and?

nina_niña: don't leave us hanging bro

sunshine-mlm >>> ohitslit.png

uspostal: SoNNY

nina_niña: HOLY F UCK 

vansoffthewall: WTF KID DID YOU LITERALLY DRUG YOUR TEACHERS

nina_niña: nope, he just had the best tutor ever (guess who) (it's me) 

moonlight-mlm: my smart boy :’))))

sunshine-mlm: thanks yall <3

ben-j-min: congrats small one

sunshine-mlm: stop talking to ur dicc benny 

vansoffthewall: I JUST CHOKED OHMYGOOOOOOD 

uspostal: ROASTED 

dani-the-scammer: sonny u r cordially invited to join my Salt Squad by sheer merit of that sick burn

ben-j-min: @ Nina they're bullying me

nina_niña: leave my bf alone u dweebs 

carla_marx: guys

carla_marx: promise not to laugh but

carla_marx: what's a dicc??????

vansoffthewall: c a r l a

dani-the-scammer: we will talk later carla, but first what the hell is with ur screenname???

carla_marx: sonny helped me pick it

uspostal: could I be less surprised???

sunshine-mlm: :)))))))

carla_marx: :)))))))

moonlight-mlm: watch me paint a mural with carlas face on Karl Marx’s body

sunshine-mlm: p l e a s e

nina_niña: do it

moonlight-mlm: for now I'll do a photoshop job

moonlight-mlm >>> our-supreme-leader.png

dani-the-scammer: new lockscreen 

vansoffthewall: ^^

sunshine-mlm: ^^

nina_niña: ^^

uspostal: I'm Leaving adios weirdos


End file.
